


L' étoile du matin

by InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Action, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy, adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction/pseuds/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho, a cheerful young man who was the delight of his friends and family, suddenly dies a summer day.<br/>At that time, no one suspected that the unfortunate accident would be the key allowing an old revenge of several millennia to trigger on Earth ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light’s Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : Important usage of jewish and christian biblical figures in this fanfiction.  
> If you are unconfortable with this don’t read it.

 

God created light and darkness  
which led to the creation of day and night,  
He [God] then created heaven and earth,  
After that, He [God] created all earthly creatures,  
Finally, He [God] created Man. He divided it into two:  
one male and one female.  
And He [God] gave them Eden as a dwelling place.

But before all of this, He [God] created his very first sons.  
He [God] named them Angels because they were to be good.  
And He divided them according to a hierarchy.  
There were the Seraphim, Cherubim and Archangels.  
The very first one of them, He [God] named him Samael.  
The "God’s Poison"  
It was created and dressed in fire.  
He [God] gave him a strong and beautiful body,  
six pairs of wings of a pure and immaculate white.  
He [God] gave him the title of "Prince of the Heavenly legion"  
and the title of "Light Bearer".  
God loved his eldest dearly.

But one day the "Light Bearer" betrayed God  
fought against his younger brother Mîh'aël.  
He Lost and fell. In its fall, He took some other angels with him.  
He denied the name and titles that He [God] had given him. Except one.  
He came to be known on Earth by that name.  
Which was "Lucifer"


	2. The singing bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho, a cheerful young man who is the delight of his friends and family suddenly dies a summer day. At that time, no one suspected that the unfortunate accident would be the key allowing an old revenge of several millennia to trigger on Earth ...
> 
> (this is a global summary for every chapter)

Lilith ended her phone call, put the device in her push and got up from the long couch to leave the delirious atmosphere of the Blue Lagoon; a broad smile on her red lips as well as a barely concealed desire for murder. She then beckoned me, with one of her perfectly manicured fingers, to follow her-which I did- and left the room with dim lights she was in, balm to the heart without even bothering to check if I followed her or not; leaving behind her unmistakable and irresistible scent.

She got through the door of the club and found herself face-to-face with two security guards at the entrance who were about to go down for their replacement. As they saw her, they immediatly greeted her and bowed their head. She gave them a nod as to acknowledge them and the two giants disappeared quickly behind a hidden door.  
Seeing her black sedan at the corner of the street, she quickly walked the few meters that separated her from her car and the driver appeared out of nowhere to open the door for her. She rushed inside first then it was my turn. The door closed softly behind me as I sat in front of her. Lilith immediately instructed the driver to start the engine.

The trip was fast and quiet. As hours later, the car slowed to a slight screech to engage in the huge driveway of a large house.  
The building was a copy of the Mansion "De Beauharnais" located in the 7th district of Paris. We climbed the stairs four at a time and were greeted by an impressive amount of servants standing by each side of a large staircase that seemed to lead to some upper floors.  
The domestics came to take our coat and hastened to store them away in a cabinet hidden behind one of the many doors on my left. Promptly after performing their domestic task, they disappeared soundlessly; leaving me alone again with their mistress.

Well, almost alone, because at the foot of the grand staircase, where two security guards posted on either side of an ornate banister. The banisters represented lily motifs, signs of royalty. One of the many small pleasures that Lilith had offered herself with so many years ago. The interior of the hotel was nevertheless revisited to adjust to the new conveniences of modern times.

Lilith, shouted at one of the two guards, without giving them a glance.

\- You ! She barked sharply without actually talking to one in particular.

One of the guards, probably used to it, complied immediately, advancing semi-curved. He had black disheveled hair, an emaciated silhouette, deathly pale and dressed in a suit and a pair of black boots. He had dark eyes almost without funds. Lilith gracefully arched an eyebrow in noticing the lackluster state of her servant. He looked like he hadn’t had a meal in a long time. But that was the last sign of interest she gave him.

\- Is he here already ? She asked.

\- No, ma'am. They will be there in ten minutes.  
She squinted her her eyes; visibly displeased.

\- As soon as they are here led them to the "salon empire". She ordered.  
The servant didn't risk speaking and preferred to bend in response.

Satisfied, she made me follow her again as she had already mounted several flights of stairs. We reached the first floor. It was well decorated just like the ground floor. The first floor mainly consisted of corridors, windows, tables, vases and doors. Many doors. But Lilith didn’t spare thern a glance and continued to climb the stairs that lead us to the "Empire salon" on the second floor. It was a room where the furniture were almost entirely covered with velvet. She went inside, with me following closely behind, expected by an audience of servants.

She went straight to the balcony and opened the massive doors to admire the night sky. As for me, I went to sit in one of the huge chairs that stood near the front door. It gave me the advantage of having an overview on the entire room but also on her.  
Lilith was certainly a beautiful woman. With her delicate face, her breathtaking features, her red and luscious lips, her nose, hypnotic ebony eyes and her long red hair spread incascaded over her shoulders and her bare back. She seemed to be the perfect embodiment of beauty; as if that word had been invented for her. She was dressed in a beautiful red satin dress leaving glimpse of her slender legs, which highlighted not only hers gracious and sensual curves but also the pearly pallor of her skin and the flattery roundness of her breasts revealed by a plunging neckline.

Her skin was a milky texture that looked so soft one would feel the urge to touch it.  
Her body awoke desires and warmed the spirits, to the great misfortune of many men and women who had crossed her path. And honestly, who would dare blame them for succumbing to the tempting power of such a divine creature ? With her busty body, her lips, her fragrant skin and her singing charming voice like the sirens of antiquity. Who would have been strong enough -or crazy- to refuse the honor of sharing a night with such beauty ?  
And this deadly beauty was standing there, leaning on one of the balconies of her apartments, watching the twilight sky recalling some distant memories ? She stood there gazing at the stars with a child-like smile. Then she stretched like a cat after a long nap while launching a new disdainful look at the sky and headed towards a large red velvet sofa and sat down.

Lilith, now confortable seated, was absently stroking the arm of her velvet sofa, with one of her beautifully varnished fingers. With her other hand, she grabbed a cup of tea service that had been set on a low table - casting me at the same time a quick glance that silently seemed to mean something along the line of "Do you also want some tea, dear ? "I shook my head and she turned back her attention to her empty tea mug- topped with silver ornaments finely covered with gold leaves.  
She waited, arm raised and almost immediately one of the servants present in the room soon came rushing to serve her tea and once her task accomplished, swiftly regained her place in the dark corners of the room. I nodded, admiring the exemplary servitude of these domestics to their queen, who was sipping her tea rose slowly, patiently awaiting the arrival of her next guest.

Almost an hour later, the door’s room opened quietly after someone had knocked on it two time. The emaciated man appeared in the doorway followed by three men. He stepped aside. One of them was hardly reassured but tried nonetheless to display a hard and resolute vibe. Lilith was kind enough to give them her attention and lifted her eyes from her tea to look at them with a smile.

\- Ah! You're finally here! She said with her singing voice, I was starting to worry not seeing you here.  
Her tone was misleadingly warm.

\- I'm really sorry but we have had some difficulties along the way. Replied one of the newcomer after precipitately tilting his upper body.  
Lilith spoked to the emaciated guard.

\- You can leave. And go take a meal or two. You look pathetic…

\- Yes ma’am. replied the latter, bowing in return.

The guard stepped back and turned his back on them and quickly left the room. Taking great care in closing the door behind him.  
My gaze turned back on the newcomer. More precisely on the man who was physically held down by the muscular servants. The man was of medium size, with an almost completely bald skull and slightly chubby. He was wearing a dark jacket, chic cut but time-worn, a white shirt and blue pants.  
Lilith was staring at the man, her eyes was litterally sparkling from excitment. Bad news for him.

\- Bring him a chair! ordered Lilith still smiling. We can’t decently let someone of his caliber on the ground ...  
A purple seat literally materialized in front of the bald guy’s head. The two muscular guards lifted him from the ground and forced him to sit down on the chair and stepped back a few paces; their dark eyes fixed on his back.

Lilith began to whirl slowly around him like a wolf preparing to pounce on its prey and with a voice as smooth as honey, Lilith spoke again.  
\- I'm still a little surprised. She said, I thought you guys were fon of the whole purity and beauty thing in the first place. And I must say that your choice is ... very far from it. She added pointing a finger toward the man’s belly.

The latter didn’t answer. He merely scronfully stared at her, an expression of disgust contorted his seamy face. Lilith paused a moment to offer him a cup of tea. And again he didn’t say a words. Lilith shrugged her shoulders.

\- You don’t know what you are missing…  
She re-started to spin around him.

\- Have you decided to make a vows of silence? She whispered in a sweet tone carefully observing her silent prisoner .Finally, she leaned toward him from behind.

\- You see, I am very disappointed. Want to know why ?  
The man did not answer but he still unscrewed his neck to watch her. Lilith bestowed upon him a charming smile.

\- I thought you would be a slightly more noisy parakeet.

Parakeet ? Surprised, I almost let out a chuckles. A parakeet !I smiled. It was definitly a well found nickname ! Parakeet…..

Her nimble fingers ran over the back pad of the chair near the head of the bald parakeet. She went on immediately without waiting for a reply.

\- I also thought you would oppose a little more of a fight than this, I have to say. She threw at the parakeet with a clearly disappointed tone.

\- And how can I oppose any resistance when we both know who has a clear advantage if I decided to do anything to harm you, Lilitu ?  
Lilith whirled back around his seat.

\- Oooh ! She shouted, applauding. Birdy finally deigns speaking to us !

\- What do you want, leech ?

\- Isn’t it you who have something to say to me, twerp parakeet ?

The man started to chuckle.  
\- Oh, I am sure it is you who has something to ask me. Something about the white wather cup...

Lilith applauded again.  
\- Then I hope you would be kind and honest enough to answer my questions about this matter. she said placing her face close to her prisoner.

The man took this occasion to spit in her face. Lilith abruptly stood back.

\- Keep dreaming blood sucking bitch !

The two guards threw themselves on him in an instant and violently beat him up while a maid gently wiped away the saliva from her mistress face.

\- That's enough. She said, a smile on her face at the attention of the guards and cushing the her domestic‘s hand away. Was that supposed to hurt me, birdy ?  
She laughed. It was a marvelous sound.

\- What about you then ? Aren’t you doing the same ? Sucking on this traitor dick’s, I mean…

\- HOW ..., he began but Lilith interrupted him.

\- Enough talking about this trash, it makes me sick in the stomach. So why don we went back on what we were talking earlier on sucking bird ? She asked him with her unctuously sweet voice.

He gave her a withering look.

\- Nothing that might interest you, You worm.

\- But I do have on interrest on it, she replied not caring about the insult he had thrown at her, why won’t you be nice and talk like a good parakeet ?

\- I’m not interrested in talking to a worthless sucking whore ! So why don’t you go and ask to get laid by someone else instead ?  
Her two guards beat him up again. Harsher than before. She raised her hand and the blows rain ceased immediately.

\- This matter has already been dealt with. But thanks for your concern . She replied with a cooky smile.  
She walked slowly toward the bald man and a grimace of disgust took possession of her admirable traits when she began to open his jacket and shirt of a doubtful odor.

\- Why are you being like that ? Aren’t we family ?

\- We are no familly, leech ! He scornfully replied. And if I'm here that mean you already know where it is...

\- We do have a tiny idea but I still want to hear it from your mouth, if you don’t mind. Lilith replied.

\- You should spill it, already birdy. I think that would be so much better for the both of us that way.  
Her voice took back an unctuous tones. The man raised an eyebrow, a smile full of hate on his face.

\- Thinking is not that good of a job for you Lilitu ! He answered back laughing. Have you forgotten what happened the last time you showed a bit of spirit ?

Lilith suddenly thrust his hand into the flesh of her insolent interlocutor. A howl of pain rang through the room and quickly became chirping sound when a stream of blood bursted out from his open mouth.

\- I'm so confused, my hand slipped inadvertently! she smiled, revealing gleaming white fangs. Really, I'm terribly sorry ! She added in a tone that left one consider if she was that sorry of her act.

The wounded screamed barely comprehensible words, his eyes bulging with pain. Lilith stroked his face tenderly like a mother would with her child.

\- There, there ... really, I am so confused but I have a holy horror of birds that do not know they place. She chirped with a smile. And so far have I not been very patient with you ?  
She waited for a response but only had right of a whimper. She thrust a finger in his left eyes. He began to bellow.

\- Have I not been the patience personified ? Didn’t I not let you rant your half-witted nonsense against me ? And I even let you spit on my face to make you happy-she burst its second eyes-; am I not the kindest person you have ever seen, birdy ? After our father of course ! Answer me, you moron of a bird !

\- Trail! He fumed in his lips stained with blood for answer.

\- That is not how you talk to a lady, replied Lilith. She, then, smiled and stuck her hand into his right lungs.

The screams of the poor man began again. But these cries were widely covered by the silvery laughter of Lilith. It was a sound of a musicality without comparison. A gentle chiming soprano, which echoed throughout the room. A sound so fascinating that even I was captivated. She laughed like a happy child; who amused himself cheerfully by tearing appart the wings of an insect with all the innocence of being a child could confer. She then began to tire of his prisoner's chest and soon found herself stained with blood.  
She stepped back to lap the red liquid dripping from her hands.

Her eyes gleaming of beautiful purple color. The bird had stopped screaming and had fallen to the ground. He was on the verge of unconsciousness; his eyes flickering in their sockets. He knew his end was near. So he waited, panting painfully, every breath seemed like torture, praying that his life could end as quickly as possible. But his hopes were swept away by Lilith like a wave would crash against the rocks, a disapproving pout on her lips.

\- Who said you were going to die, my dear birdy Haniel ? We are not finished yet. She said smiling while putting one of her heels on his bloody flesh. It so rare of you to visit us, I wouldn’t want to be the one cutting short of our fatefull reunion.

Then her childlike laugh gushed again when Haniel issued a complaint almost inaudible because of the blood that filled his mouth.

\- In addition, I would like to introduce you to some of my children. The younger ones. She announced in her gorgeous singing voice. Come forth my children, I have something for you, She chirped gently; spreading her arms in a gesture of invitation.

The children in question, ten adorable black or brown little heads just as beautiful as their mother materialized in disciplined ranks around her; listening to her with great attention.

\- My children, have you all been good when I wasn’t here ?  
The little head nooded furiously.

\- Is that the truth ?  
They nooded again. Lilith smiled.

\- Good. Mommy want you to do something for her. Will you help me ? She asked them affectionately, stroking the beautiful face of one of them.  
They nodded, happily. She pointed in the direction of the bloodied man on the floor.

\- You see this gentleman here ? He is Haniel, your uncle.  
The children looked at the man spilling his blood on the brown flooring not covered by the carpet, visibly surprised.

\- He is ?

\- Yes, he is, my dears.  
They tilted theirs head on the left. Then on the right. they reminded me of owls.

\- But he isn’t like us. He smells… different ?

\- Yes, he is indeed different but… his father is also my father thus making him your uncle. In fact you have hundred of hundred of uncles just like him, beloved.  
The children smiled, somewhat impressed and excited.

\- Really ?

\- Yes ! But I will tell you about this later, so now let’s put that aside for now, my sweet-hearts.

\- Yes, mommy ! They replied in perfect unison. It was like listening to a child’s choir recital.  
Lilith looked lovingly at her children.

\- Your dear uncle, here, learned a secret that mom would like to know but he doesn’t want to tell her.

\- A secret? They repeated, theirs eyes suddendly gleaming. Seems like they liked secret.

\- Yes. A secret.

\- Why uncle doesn’t want to say his secret to mommy ? Are you having a fight with him mommy ?

\- Well you could say that. He doesn’t want to tell mommy because he doesn’t like me.

\- Why doesn’t he likes you ? Mommy is the nicest and most beautiful mommy on earth ! They replied distressed by what they heard.

It seemed shocking to them that someone didn’t find their mother beautiful.

\- Thank you !! You are so sweet ! She gleefuly said smiling and petting the head of three of her children. As for why uncle Haniel doesn’t like me, it's because he thinks I betrayed one of my brothers but it doesn’t matter. She added in an indifferent voice. What matter is the fact that he is hidding a secret that concern the most gentle brother I could have ever asked for and your mommy doesn’t like that at all. So I really need to know this secret to protect my dear brother.

One of the children pointed his pale finger towards Haniel.

\- This one isn’t gentle ?  
Lilith sighed.

\- He was a long time ago but… not anymore.

\- He is a bad guy now ?

\- A very bad guy. If he could he would have killed all of you in an instant.  
The children eyes grew bigger and looked again at Haniel still spilling his blood on the floor.

\- Does that mean he wants to hurt the gentle uncle and that is why he doesn’t want you to know his secret ?

\- Yes ! Does that seem nice to you, honey ?  
They shook theirs heads.

\- That is why I need to know the secrets of uncle Haniel and with it I could protect my dearest brother, you and our family. Do you understand ?  
They nooded theirs adorable little heads, a serious look in theirs eyes.

\- So I want you to play with him. I'm sure he will be more inclined to say it to you all, his charming nephews. Mommy will be very very proud of you if you can make him talk.

\- We can play with him ? You wont get mad if… it broke ?

\- You can play with him to your heart content, sweet-hearts ! You can do whatever you want but I want him to be able to talk when you have finished ! You will obey mommy’s order, right ? She said, leaning over to kiss each one of their little smiling faces.  
The childrens rolled up their lips and smiled, excuding bloodlust. Theirs white teeth were as sharp as a rasor.

\- Yes, mother ! They said in chorus, like happy little angels of death.  
Haniel already livid, found the courage to become even paler after hearing Lilith’s tirade.

\- Lilitu !! You filthy whore !! Prostitute leech!! Cursed dust !!! Lilītuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaarrrrrgh !!!!! He shouted but his voice soon turned into screams of a new genre when his young but dreadful little nephews all fell upon him, laughing. Apparently, they shared the same bloody good mood as their mother.  
Lilith, turned around while resounded into her delicate ears the shrill and unbearable cries of Haniel and walked back to her red velvet sofa. She then took back her tea and looked at me :  
\- In an hour from now, the bird will be whiling to sing for us, Brother. No one can resist my cute little children.  
I shook my head.

\- Isn’t he already doing it though ? I replied as a deafening shriek pierced our ears.  
Lilith laughed. Emitting once again, her oh so adorable child-like laughter.

\- You are right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character present in the story :
> 
> (S)Lilith/Lilitu. The first wife of Adam. She considered herself his equal and didn’t want to be submitted to him. She was rejected from The Garden and cursed by God. She also received a punishement as she was made infertile and became a demon which kills humans children. She uses her power over blood to make those dead children into her. She pleadge alliegance to Samael. The one who gave her the power to rule over blood after God cursed her.
> 
> (S)Ha'iel/Haniël. He is the head of the "Principality faction". He has a beautiful appearence. Like the others. He is very loyal to God and Mia'el. Hate sinners and all the fallen with passion. His human appearence in this chapter was a bald middle-aged man which is inhabitual as Lilith noticed it. Angels preferably incarnate or take possesssion of people with a more "polished appearence"... thus her surprise. 
> 
> The narrator. No comment...... yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This little chapter is in fact an introduction.  
> The real chapter will be published at an ulterior date.


End file.
